Virtual electronic games provided through computers, handheld devices, or other electronic devices are very common. These games provide users with convenient and efficient ways of recreation.
Various gaming platforms are provided to satisfy different user needs. A conventional game platform, such as a game hall, allows various users who are interested in a same game to play together. For example, in card games, by providing, e.g., a “room number” and a “table number,” multiple users can be brought together to play games.
With conventional technologies, even if two users stay together and use a same game hall, once one user creates a game, it is still necessary for him/her to provide the other user with the identification and address of the game, by for example verbal notice or instant messages, such that the other user can find the created game by manual search or by entering the game address in the corresponding game directory. The conventional methods require manual operation, and are relatively time-consuming.